Dr. Doom
'' “Farewell, Fantastic Four! Time to join the Choir Invisible!”'' Dr. Doom is a villain turned hero in the Marvel Universe Origin From tragic beginnings rose one of the most feared people in the Marvel Universe.... Born into a family of gypsies in the country of Latveria, Victor Von Doom lost his mother, Cynthia, when her soul was taken by the demon Mephisto to his realm after he killed her. Years later, his father, Werner, was called upon by a local baron when his wife was stricken with cancer. Despite Werner’s warnings that she was beyond hope, the Baron refused to listen, and demanded Werner use his skills as a healer to cure her. When she died later, the Baron ordered his men to hunt down Werner, forcing Werner to go on the run with Victor. One cold night, during a terrible snowstorm, Werner gave his life to save his son by wrapping Victor up to keep him warm. With his father gone, Victor vowed revenge on all mankind, starting with the Baron. Discovering his mother’s occult objects, Victor blended both science and sorcery to achieve his goal, tricking Latveria’s nobility into buying his defective goods and keeping his fellow Roma people safe, while also dreaming of world conquest. Eventually, Victor’s actions caught the attention of the dean of Empire State University, and Victor was given a scholarship at the school. It was there that he met his future enemy Reed Richards, and where his life would change forever. Creating a device that would allow him to see his mother’s spirit in Mephisto’s realm, Victor was informed of several flaws in his calculations by Reed. Arrogantly ignoring Reed’s warnings, Victor used the device, and it was successful...for about two minutes and forty-five seconds. After that the machine literally blew up in his face, leaving a long, thin scar on it. Expelled from Empire State, Victor travelled across the world, until he was found by a secret group of monks in Tibet after collapsing on a mountainside. Mastering the secrets and eventually becoming their leader, Victor ordered the monks to create a special suit of armor for him to wear, but the damage to his face was worsened when he had the armor’s mask placed on him before it had fully cooled. Naming himself Dr. Doom, Victor vowed revenge on all he believed had wronged him, ESPECIALLY Reed, now the super-stretchy leader of the newly formed Fantastic Four, Mr. Fantastic. Though his first encounter with the group ended in failure, Doom grew to become their greatest and most persistent enemy, and went on to menace other heroes in the Marvel universe, like Spider-Man and Iron Man. Eventually, Doom overthrew the Baron and became the new ruler of Latveria, truly caring about the country’s well-being, and defending it from outside threats. During recent events, Victor not only shifted to good due to the Axis wave, but also had his face healed during the last Secret Wars. Following Tony Stark landing in a coma, Victor took up the Iron Man mantle for himself, and set forth on a path of redemption. But is that even possible for someone like Victor Von Doom? Powers Via armor * Superhuman strength and durability'''Infamous Iron Man # 3 * '''Repulsor blasts * Flight * Cloaking * Magnetic manipulation'Infamous Iron Man # 4 ''Via magic * '''Spell casting and reversing * Mystic blasts'Doctor Strange & Doctor Doom: Triumph and Torment * '''Demon summoning'Astonishing Tales # 8 * 'Elemental control'Fantastic Four (vol. 3) # 69 * '''Portal generation * Vitalkinesis * Time/dimension travel * Power absorption * Foot diving * Mystical ensnaring'''Doctor Strange & Doctor Doom: Triumph and Torment * '''Banishment * Force field generation * Entity invoking'''Fantastic Four (vol.1) Annual #20 * '''Teleportation Psionic abilities * Mind swapping: During a stay with an alien race that had rescued him, Doom learned how to exchange minds with someone else.Fantastic Four (vol.1) #10Daredevil (vol.1) # 37 and 38 * Amplified hearing * Technopathy'Fantastic Four (vol. 1) #539 * '''Mind control resistance'Avengers: Emperor Doom * 'Hypnosis'Doom # 3 * 'Telekinesis'Fantastic Four (vol. 1) # 569 In DC Vs. Marvel Dr. Doom only has a small cameo in the DC Vs. Marvel comic where he battled the Captain Marvel of the DC Universe. '''Cards Opponent: Captain Marvel References Category:Marvel Villains Category:Scientists Category:Fantastic Four enemies Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Spider-Man enemies Category:Avengers enemies Category:Secret Wars-Villains Category:Iron Man enemies Category:X-Men enemies Category:Hulk enemies Category:Infinity Gauntlet wearers Category:Cabal members Category:Sub-Mariner enemies Category:Avengers Category:Dr. Strange enemies Category:Ex-Villains Category:Black Panther enemies Category:Daredevil enemies Category:Silver Surfer enemies Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Romani characters Category:Luke Cage enemies